Steam
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Bwen shower smut. 'Nuff said. AU, BxG. Takes place after Alien Force, when Ben and Gwen are 18.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Steam  
Rating: M  
Summary: Bwen shower smut. 'Nuff said. AU, BxG. Takes place after Alien Force, when Ben and Gwen are 18.

A/N: Some of you may have been disappointed that in my story "Good, Clean Fun," B&G didn't actually have sex in the shower. This is a completely different story, but I hope it satisfies your desire for shower smut. :)

Partly inspired by a story I read on AdultFFN, which seems to have been removed (the story, not the site). :( Unfortunately, I can't remember the title or the author (I think it was something like "killed2death" ?), or I'd acknowledge him/her properly for the inspiration.

* * *

Gwen felt like she was going out of her mind.

Ben had been staying at her house all week while his parents were out of town. He was in Ken's old room, just across the hall from hers.

She couldn't stop thinking about him lately. Her hormones were in overdrive, and being in such close quarters with him was making her crazy.

Apparently he was used to walking around his house half-naked. She supposed he was accustomed to not having to worry about modesty or privacy because he was an only child.

It was disconcerting. She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but his casual nudity made her feel edgy.

Just yesterday he'd walked down the hallway wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He'd just gotten out of the shower, his hair still damp, his skin slightly flushed…

She'd tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. He'd really filled out in the last few years.

And this morning he'd been changing with the door half-open. She'd stopped in her tracks at the sight of him standing in nothing but his boxers, rummaging through his clothes, trying to decide what to wear for several minutes before finally settling on a black t-shirt and jeans.

She hadn't been able to tear her eyes away as he pulled the shirt over his head, his powerful back and shoulder muscles rippling with the movement.

She'd had the sudden urge to run her hands over his well-formed biceps.

And then he'd pulled on the jeans over his tight ass and muscular legs, adjusting his crotch as he zipped up the fly and fastened the button.

She'd nearly fainted. It had taken all her willpower to not pounce on him then and there.

She'd tried to forget what she had seen, but it was not easy to do that when he kept teasing her that way. Not intentionally, of course – he didn't even know she had seen him. But that made it all the more tantalizing.

She felt overheated even now, just thinking about it. Her mouth dry, heart pounding wildly…

Gwen couldn't figure out what was happening to her. No other guy had such an effect on her. It was just her luck that the object of her lust happened to be the one guy she could never have.

He was her cousin. Her best friend. Their relationship was completely platonic.

At least, it was supposed to be.

He would never think of her that way, and she shouldn't be thinking of him that way either.

But she couldn't help it.

She wanted him. Badly. Sometimes so badly she didn't think she could stand it a second longer.

Her concentration had been off all day, even during karate practice. She'd thought that the physical activity would help her work off the restless sexual energy and tension she felt, but it hadn't. She still felt like a tightly coiled spring.

Usually she was the star pupil in her karate class, but today nothing had gone right for her. Her instructor had kindly suggested that she take the rest of the afternoon off, and she'd reluctantly had to agree.

But now she had nothing to do except think about Ben, and when she was going to see him again. Which was soon.

He had her so rattled, she couldn't even think straight.

The past week had been nothing but torture. She'd had to take a lot of cold showers. Even that was only marginally helpful. She'd had to masturbate every night and every morning. Every night she lay awake, tossing and turning, caught up in erotic fantasies about him. Knowing he was just across the hall. Last night she'd been so tempted to just go to his room and…

But she'd chickened out. She was sure he'd freak out if she tried anything like that.

She'd just have to be content with her fantasies for now.

Gwen sighed and headed for the shower, grabbing her vibrator on the way.

(to be continued in Chapter 2…)


	2. Chapter 2

Ben rubbed his shoulder, wincing slightly. He was glad soccer practice had ended early today. They'd been training hard, and he was starting to feel the pain.

Maybe if he asked nicely, Gwen would give him a backrub.

He groaned. The thought of her hands on him was so arousing…

He'd been thinking about her non-stop lately. It only made it worse that he was staying at her house, just across the hall from her.

Last night she'd wandered into his room to say good-night, wearing nothing but a thin cotton nightshirt that clung to her soft curves. She'd hugged him, and he'd wanted to hold on forever. He'd buried his face in her fragrant hair, savoring the feel of her warm body against his and inhaling her essence. He loved the way she smelled.

He hadn't been able to sleep. Kept awake by thoughts and images of how she would feel underneath him, panting and moaning, arms and legs wrapped around him, urging him on as he thrust into her again and again…

And this morning when she'd been brushing her beautiful hair with long, even strokes, he'd been so tempted to run his fingers through the silken strands. He couldn't help but notice how the silky fabric of her blouse stretched over her full breasts as she moved.

If she knew how he'd been fantasizing about her, she'd be horrified. Gwen had a reputation for being a prude. She'd dated a number of different guys but had never let any of them get too close to her. The last guy she had gone out with had complained that she wouldn't even let him kiss her good-night.

Ben was secretly glad. He didn't want any guys kissing her except him.

He wanted to kiss her all over.

He would if she'd let him.

He sighed. Like that would ever happen.

He made his way to the shower. He needed a cold one. Again.

The door was cracked open slightly, and he could hear the sound of the water running.

_Gwen must have gotten home from karate practice already_, he realized.

He was about to continue down the hall to his room when he thought he heard her moaning.

"Gwen? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

No response. She probably couldn't hear him with the shower on.

He nudged the door open slightly further. Steam had completely filled the tiny bathroom, and he could barely make out her silhouette.

He hesitated a moment. He knew he shouldn't be looking at her while she was in the shower, naked, but the temptation proved too great. Just one little look to satisfy his curiosity, he told himself.

The haze cleared slightly after a moment, and he stared.

She was standing in the shower, eyes closed, one hand braced against the wall, the other between her legs, slowly thrusting what looked like a vibrator in and out. Her breasts were full and shapely, bouncing slightly as she moved.

"Oh, Ben…"

He wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. Had she just cried out his name?

"Ben…!"

For a moment, he just stood there, open-mouthed, stunned at the sight before him. He couldn't believe it. She was definitely fantasizing about him.

He'd been secretly lusting after her for years, but he'd never acted on it. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that she'd be doing the same.

He'd never been so turned on in his entire life.

He hesitated for a second then decided, _What the hell_. When would he ever have a chance like this again?

He stripped off his clothes as quickly as he could, stealthily crept into the bathroom and stepped into the shower behind her.

After he was through with her, she'd never want to use that vibrator ever again.

(To be continued in Chapter 3...)


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen gasped as she felt strong arms encircle her slim waist and warm lips nuzzling her neck. She'd been so caught up in her fantasy that she hadn't heard him come in.

She dropped the vibrator in shock. It clattered as it hit the floor, but she didn't notice, too caught up in the new sensations that assailed her. His hands caressing every part of her body, his solid chest pressed against her back…

She weakly tried to resist his advances, but her body wouldn't cooperate. She'd wanted him for so long, wanted this for so long…

His arms tightened around her, and she felt as though she were melting into his embrace.

He gently traced the curve of her breasts, and her nipples pebbled into hard nubs under his palms.

He felt her resistance fading and continued the sensual assault until she was warm and pliant in his arms.

Gwen inhaled sharply as he buried himself into her yielding flesh and began moving in slow, rhythmic thrusts.

"Now isn't this better?" he murmured.

It was definitely much better than the vibrator. His cock was so much bigger. It felt incredible. So much better than anything she could have ever imagined.

She shuddered, and her legs nearly gave way underneath her as she felt the entire length of him fully embedded within her.

Ben held her tightly, supporting her weight in his strong embrace. She knew he wouldn't let her fall. She was always safe with him.

He maintained an even tempo of long purposeful strokes, rubbing against her in all the right places. His cock, hard, hot and pulsing, traveled relentlessly into the depths of her firm body.

He advanced fully into her, then pulled his hips back. Her nubile muscles exerted gratifying pressure on his heavy shaft when he withdrew. She was amazingly tight. Hot and wet…

She gasped in agony and ecstasy, squirming against him. Fiery sensations built inside her as their bodies swayed together.

He kissed the side of her neck, and she tilted her head to one side to allow him better access. He slid his hand downward, his fingers questing for the pleasure centers of her body.

She grabbed his wrist, and for a moment he thought she meant to stop him, but instead she guided his fingers in stroking. Showing him what she liked, what she wanted…

His fingertips sent liquid fire coursing through her, awakening an inferno deep inside her. The intensity built until she could take no more.

Finally she succumbed to the erotic onslaught, and she cried out as she reached her apogee. She felt her world spinning out of control as the heat consumed her. Jolting waves of pleasure flowed through her, then radiated outward.

It was more than just a physical release. It was emotional as well. She'd feared for so long that she mattered little to him, which was nearly unbearable when she loved him the way she did. She wanted him to love her as much as she loved him.

Being in his arms made her feel loved and cherished. He held her tenderly, passionately, just like she'd always dreamed about.

He kept thrusting into her, then gasped her name as he finally reached his climax.

In the shattering aftermath, she knew that nothing would ever be the same between them.

(To be continued in Chapter 4...)


End file.
